Rubber compositions for vehicles tires frequently use reinforcing fillers, such as silica, to impart desirable properties such as abrasion resistance and rolling resistance. However, silica fillers can agglomerate (during mixing) in rubber compositions, which causes the viscosity of the composition to increase. Increased viscosity makes the rubber composition more difficult to process.